Feminism
Recent times have seen the advancement of numerous women's rights, among these being: voting rights, career opportunities, medical treatment without stigmatization, pursuit of political aspirations, minimum wage protection, prohibition of workplace discrimination for expecting mothers, pursuit of education, and equal status as citizens with all the privileges and rights that come with such a designation. An advocate of women's rights is referred to as a "feminist." However, radical feminism is the sociopathic art of pretending that these advances haven't occurred. Radical feminist characteristics Common characteristics or radical feminism include: excessive body hair (particularly legs and armpits), short hair on scalp, tank tops, body odor, jeans, and other clothing items typically associated with the masculine. The temperment of the radical feminist is often volatile, as they appear to enjoy being irate. A feminist may be borderline obsessive-compulsive, and very picky about the faults of men, while remaining ignorant of the faults of women. While radical feminists do put on a front of personal strength, it is observed that they are far more likely to act collectively. Due to this, they often gather together (possibly also because it's less expensive that seeing a psychiatrist). The group mechanic involves their irate personalities bouncing off of each other, gaining momentum as this occurs, often to the point that mere passive-aggression escalates to loud railings. In a short time, feminists in earshot are drawn in, and the process usually continued until every feminist involved tires. Radical feminists usually see men as favoring: *Barring women from public office, *Legalizing rape of spouses, *That women should be barefoot and pregnant, *That women should not be employed, And others. A victim complex in radical feminists usually contributes to their justification of misandrism. Pet causes Radical feminists generally object to popular subjective standards of beauty, which involve thinness, long hair, youth, and accentuated secondary sexual characteristics. Because of this, many radical feminists consider it their duty to to recondition society's perception of beauty. Feminists are strong advocates of equality in the workplace, and pursue pay equality between genders (however, they are prone to exaggerating statistics). Associates Radical feminists typically associate with communists, environmentalists, vegetarians, those involved with fad theologies, and especially effeminate men. Feminists tend to vote liberal. Remarks Generally, men view women as a blessing. To us, they are our mothers, sisters, daughters, and spouses. As men, we love being with women, and view them as having valuable roles in society. However, there are unfortunate times when an incident or a bad influence causes a root of mistrust to form. Over time, this mistrust can manifest as a displeasure with men in general. Persons with this root of mistrust can identify themselves as feminists, but their real interest isn't in a progressive movement, it is to identify themselves with others who have developed a dislike for the male gender. These radical feminists find pleasure in lashing out against men, but this only provides them with temporary relief. The real solution is to mentally confront the causes of their feelings of resentment, and enable themselves to reconcile with the opposite gender. When they do, they will come to the realization that men, as a whole, truly value them. Category:Women